It's Our Life
by x-x-Southern-Belle-x-x
Summary: This is in my opinion how everything should go from X1 all the way to X3. There will be lots I mean LOTS of changes. Mainly Rogue and Jean, not slash--friends, and how they get through just about anything that comes their way.
1. Rebel Teens

Title: It's Our Life

Author: x-x-Southern-Belle-x-x (Call me Mar)

Sumary: This is (in my opinion) how everything should go from X1 all the way to X3. There will be lots (I mean LOTS) of changes. Mainly Rogue and Jean (not slash--friends) and how they get through just about anything that comes their way.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own ANYTHING! All characters are property of Marvel and all music is property of Simple Plan.

Chapter One

Jean Grey payed the cab driver and turned to see the very big mansion that they'd be living in.

"Whoa," said Marie D'Ancanto, more commonly called Rogue.

"Yeah, whoa," agreed Jean.

Jean and Rogue had been working in a small Chinese restaurant right outside of town. There they realized they were mutants. Jean was a telepath and Rogue, well, let's just say, don't make her mad.

Rogue closely studied the sign, "_Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster_? Hmm. Sounds more like _Xavier's Institute for Gifted Freaks._"

Jean laughed, "Yeah. C'mon, we can't stay out here forever."

Rogue sighed, "I guess, let's go meet the losers that live here."

They walked inside and were greeted by some guy their age that didn't quite realize the 70's were dead. He had short brown hair and strange glasses. Glasses that belonged in the 70's.

"Hi, I'm Scott Summers, welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." 70's dude said.

"Freaks," Both Jean and Rogue coughed.

'Scott' ignored them both, "Professor Xavier would like to see you."

Both teens followed the young man. He led them to a big oak door and pushed it open. Inside it looked like some sort of study. Behind a big wooden desk, was a man, about in his mid-60's, with a shiny bald head and fine trimmed suit.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Jean Grey and Marie D'Ancanto," he spoke with a hint of a British accent.

"Rogue," she said, "The name is _Rogue_."

"Rogue, yes, of course." He was quite stunned at the young woman for being so harsh. Usually they were scared, not confident, as they both appeared. "I have been informed that you are mutants and need a place to stay."

Jean nodded and Rogue said, "Yeah."

The Professor could tell they would both be handfuls. Troublemakers, if you will. He hoped they would outgrow the 'rebel' stage, but part of him, the telepathic scanner part, told him they would be rebellious for along time to come. And he could tell that the mansion would never be a quiet, peaceful place anymore. Not with two rebel teen girls. One with a 'fiery' attitude, and one with a sour outlook on life.

"I will give you food and board, but you _will _be expected to take classes. You will continue here as if you were at a normal school. The only difference will be P.E. Our P.E. here is Danger Room. A room that projects images to help you control your mutant abilities. Trust me, you will get quite the work-out."

"Sounds nice," Jean said, "Rogue, what do you think?"

Her best friend stood there, weighing possibilities, "Okay. Whatever."

Xavier was amused. The young girl never smiled once. Jean, however, was smiling, but with forced politeness. He had never encountered such mutants. Especially girls. Most mutant girls would barely speak. They were always so scared.

"You will have to be roommates," he pushed two keys across the table, "Room 427. 4th floor."

They grabbed their keys and walked out. Jean called a light '_Thanks_' behind her, but Xavier could barely hear it. He sighed. A big sign basically flashed: **WARNING! WARNING! TROUBLE AHEAD! WARNING!**

As they rode the elevator up, Jean asked, "So what do you think?"

"Of the bald dude or this place?" Rogue replied.

"Both."

Rogue let out a small laugh, "Oh the place is nice. Bald guy? Sorta gives me the creeps. I mean, he's always there. I think he might be a telepath. Like you!"

"He is," Jean informed Rogue, "I scanned his mind while we were there."

"And _that_ just makes it even _more_ creepy. I don't want some 70 year-old--"

"He's 67." Jean interrupted.

"Whatever. The point is, I don't want some old dude poking around in my head," Rogue said, and Jean had to laugh at her stubbornness.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out.

"422...423...424...425...426...Ah! 427!" Jean counted as they walked down the hall. She turned the key and walked into the stunning oak room.

"Guy's got a thing for oak," Rogue mused, recalling the oak everywhere in the building.

Jean flung her suitcase on the bed to the left, and Rogue fell back on the one to the right. Jean levitated all their clothes into opposite closets, and unpacked most of their personal belongings. She adjusted the stereo on a big wood (oak, of course) chest.

"Ooh!" Rogue shot up like a rocket when she saw the stereo.

She dug through a bag on the floor and picked up a small case. She walked over to the stereoand slid a CD in. Jean didn't object. Soon, the sound of Simple Plan's 'Addicted' came through the speakers. Rogue cranked it up near full-blast and the girls began jumping around to the fast, punky songs as they unpacked.

When they were done, the CD player was still blasting Simple Plan's first album. They each fell back onto their claimed beds.

"This is gonna ROCK!" Rogue said, "Me and you, in the same room! It'll be like a permanent party!"

"Yeah," Jean agreed.

--

Professor Xavier wheeled through the halls in his personally designed X-Wheelchair. He was going to see if Rogue and Jean had gotten settled yet. When he rounded a corner to turn onto their hall, he immediately heard music. Loud pop-rock punk music. As he came closer to the teens' room, it became louder, if that was possible. Now he could make out distinctive lyrics; "_I don't wanna be told to grow up, And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun! I don't wanna be told to grow up, And I don't wanna change, so you better give up!"_

He pounded on the door, hoping the girls could hear it over the music. No such luck. He went to Plan B.

_Jean, are you girls settled?_ He asked through a telekinetic message.

_Yeah, Professor. _

_Good. Oh, Jean, could you please turn down the music?_ But Jean had dropped the connection.

It was going to be a very _long, _very _hard_ semester.

--

A/N: Hope you like the first chapter! PLease review!

-Mar


	2. Dull Teachers and Notebook Paper

**Chapter 2**

The buzzing alarm clock awoke Rogue and Jean. Rogue reached over to hit it, but she ended up knocking it to the floor.

"That takes care of that problem," She muttered, her face half-buried in the pillow.

Jean rolled over and looked at her watch that was lying on the end table. 7:45. She shot out of bed as if it had suddenly caught on fire. Startled by her friend's sudden burst of energy, Rogue sat up and yawned, "Bug in the bed?"

"No. It's seven forty-five! Our first day of classes start in 15 minutes!" Jean exclaimed, pushing her hair away from her face.

Hearing Jean's words, Rogue, too, sprang from bed, "What?!"

"Uh...let's see. We both took showers last night, so no need for that. All we need is food and clothes!" Jean ran to a cabinet and flung it open. All she found was a loaf of bread, a box of granola bars, and a toaster.

Rogue looked over her shoulder and smirked, "We need to go to Wal Mart."

Jean pulled out the bread and toaster, "Toast?"

"Uh, no thanks. Not a toast person. Not really a granola person, either, but..."

Jean shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Rogue picked up the box of granola bars and opened it. She pulled out a bar in a green wrapper, opened it, and stuck a bite into her mouth. After she finished chewing, she said, "Wow. These are really good. They're crunchy and hard, not squishy and soft like the kind I used to eat. I could get used to this."

Jean rolled her eyes at her friend's calmness. She walked to their mini-fridge and found half a stick of butter. She buttered her toast and took a bite, "Mmmm. Nothing like good, old fashion toast." She said licking excess butter of her top lip.

Rogue, by that time, had already disappeared into her closet, singing something from Simple Plan. Jean polished off the rest of her toast and went to her closet. It was summer, so she needed to find something cool. She settled on a blue tank top and tan shorts.

Rogue came out in blue jeans (so nobody could touch her) and a black tee-shirt that said, _I got out of bed for this?_and was larger on her than it should've been. She had clearly gotten it from the guy's department. She had always claimed that guys had better clothes than girls. Rogue had never been the girlie type. She, of course, added a pair of gloves, but these were unique, and Jean had no clue where she had gotten them. What made them stand out, was that you could barely see them. They were transparent gloves, which was a interesting invention. She topped the outfit off with a pair of low-rise _Converse All-Stars_ and her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Ready?" Jean asked.

"No," Rogue replied, "But I know you're gonna make me go anyway, so, let's go."

Jean picked up her orange and blue messenger bag and slung it over one shoulder, and Rogue did the same with her black and green camo backpack.

They walked down the hall and took the stairs instead of the elevator, to beat the morning crowd. They reached their first class with two minutes to spare. Finding seats in the back, they sat down and tried to disappear.

Slowly, they found out that history was the most boring class ever, and began drawing on notebook paper. By the end of the period, Rogue's paper was filled with snippets of lyrics from her favorite songs, random doodles, and plenty of skull 'n' cross-bones and music notes. Jean's paper was filled with random doodles, big, bold, stupid frases like, **_HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM HISTORY! ALIENS, PLEASE ABDUCT MY TEACHER! WHO CARES WHAT HAPPENED IT 1752?! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! DIDN'T YOU EVER HEAR THE SAYING WHAT HAPPENS IN THE PAST, STAYS IN THE PAST?_**and a complete menu of lunch for a week.

As the bell rang, the teacher reminded everyone of the homework assignment, but nobody was listening. While they walked down the hall, Jean and Rogue shared their 'art' with each other. Rogue was laughing hard when she read Jean's frases.

"Wow, I guess we were really bored," Jean mused.

"Yeah, really, _really_ bored," Rogue said.

They parted ways for their next classes, waving 'bye' to each other. The rest of the day would be pretty much the same for the young girls. Boring teachers, and plenty of notebook paper.

--

A/N: Okay, that was one of my shorter chapters, probably, but it was still good. I hope. Anyway, please review! All for now.

-Mar


	3. New Friends and Loud Music

**Chapter 3**

Jean and Rogue arrived back at their room after classes around three-thirty. They instantly began complaining about this teacher and that teacher. Rogue tossed her backpack across the room and almost knocked over a floor lamp. Jean sat cross-legged on her bed, flipping through her science text-book.

"Gosh, science is so boring. In science class, I drew a very detailed picture of the teacher being crushed by an asteroid," Jean said, flinging her book toward her bag.

"Whoa," Rogue murmured, her head stuck in the fridge looking for something eatable. All she found was more granola bars, "Guy's also got a thing for granola. Tomorrow, we are going shopping."

Jean walked over and turned on the CD player. They began dancing around to the loud music. Simple Plan, of course. The girls were obsessed with their music.

--

Just Xavier's luck. He had to hold a conference with the teen members of the X-Men (Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe, and Hank McCoy) right below Jean and Rogue's room. There was a conference room right below them on the third floor. The girls, once again, had cranked their music and the ceiling was vibrating. Xavier had never been a rock 'n' roll guy, much less a pop punk guy. He only liked classical. As did the blue and furry Hank McCoy. Ororo, the beautiful African girl with snow-white hair, seemed to like the music. She was sitting in the corner bobbing her head, and even singing along under her breath at parts. The strict field-leader, Scott Summers, glared at her.

Ororo had always been a bit wild. But that was mostly when they found her. After a while at the calm institute, she had mellowed out. The professor feared that was all going down the drain. With those two girls, Ororo would have the little push she needed to be hyper and wild again. He was afraid that Ororo would make friends with the two and they would instantly become a trio of wild, hyper, loud girls. He could _not_ let that happen.

--

Rogue and Jean were now laying around on Jean's bed, talking.

Jean rolled onto her back, "I'm hungry. We have no food. Let's go see what the cafeteria is serving up."

"'Kay," Rogue agreed.

--

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they were greeted by the delicious smell of hotdogs.

"Yum," Jean and Rogue both said at the same.

They got hotdogs and sat down at a table in the back near a wall.

"Can I sit here?" Both girls looked up when they heard someone speaking to them.

Jean shrugged, "I guess."

A pretty girl with coffee-colored skin and white hair sat down beside Rogue, "I'm Ororo Munroe."

"Rogue."

"Jean."

"Are you two the new students?" Ororo asked, salting her french fries.

"Yup," said Jean.

"Oh, cool! What are your powers?"

"I'm a telepath," Jean demonstrated by levitating the ketchup to her from across the table.

"And if I touch you, skin to skin, I absorb your memories, thoughts, and life force. If you're another mutant, I get your powers. And leave you in pain, a coma, or I kill you. Real nice, ain't it?" Rogue said, a hint of her southern accent crawled back into her voice.

"That's cool, not for you, I mean, but I've never heard of anyone who could do that," Ororo took a bite of her hotdog and slowly chewed. After she swallowed, she asked, "Were you the two that were cranking music on the fourth floor today?"

"How'd ya know?" Rogue asked.

"Lucky guess. You look like you'd be the ones to do that sorta stuff," She shrugged and ate more of her hotdog, "And I have connections to the Professor."

Rogue looked at Jean and tapped her head in a symbol to read her mind.

_See. I knew that Xavier guy was creepy. He told Oraru, over there, that it was us. Ya think he's a stalker? Ooh! That'd make a good book!_

Jean chuckled, but replied, _Okay, first, I think her name's 'Ororo' and second, I don't think he's a stalker, and third, if he was, that would make a good book._

"And, by the way, you have great music taste. Simple Plan is awesome," Ororo said.

"Whoa. You know them? You look more of the Betoven's 6th Symphony kind of a person," Rogue said.

"Nah, not really. That crap's boring," said Ororo.

"Hey, you wanna come to our room after this for a little while? We can listen to music," Jean asked.

"Simple Plan?" Ororo inquired.

"Duh," Rogue said, as if she'd just asked her if her eyes were brown, "What else is there?"

--

"So...what do you do, Ororo?" Jean asked, as they rode the elevator.

"I control the weather. Snow, rain, lightning, you name it."

"Cool," Rogue said, staring at the buttons as they lit up, signalling what floor they were on.

"Thanks," Ororo said as the elevator dinged.

They walked to their room and Jean opened the door.

"Welcome to our room, Storm," Rogue said.

"What did you call me?" Ororo asked.

"Storm. You said you control the weather. And besides, Ororo is too soft, Storm's more fierce," Rogue said.

"Storm," Ororo said, as if trying it on for size, "I like it."

Jean walked over and began messing with the CD player on the oak chest. She finally got it playing, and the girls began to dance around. They soon found out that Storm was a really good dancer.

--

By the time they were tired, it was near midnight. Storm looked at the clock, "Oh. I better go. I had a really great time. Thanks, guys. See you tomorrow." With that, she walked out and headed to her room.

Jean turned off the CD player, and the girls got ready for bed. Rogue wore a pair of black track-style shorts and a big, black tee-shirt that said, _Sometimes I Amaze Myself _across the front. It was another one of her shirts from the guys' department.

Jean wore a pair of grey sweat-shorts and a white shirt that had Tootsie-Rolls on it.

"G'night, Rogue," Jean said as she turned out the lights.

"'Night, Jeanie."

--

A/N: Whoa, that was long. Sorry if that wasn't one of my better chapters, but I wanted to bring Storm in. It'll get better. Promise. Please review.

-Mar


End file.
